13 Listopada 2003
TVP 1 06:00 Wiadomości 06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2057; serial prod.USA 08:50 Rupert; odc.10-Rupert i Władca Mórz; serial animowany prod. francuskiej 09:15 Budzik; program dla najmłodszych 09:40 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 09:50 Śpiewaj z nami 10:05 Polskie lektury obowiązkowe; Rodzina Połanieckich; odc.2/7 Między nienawiścią a miłością; 1978 serial prod. TVP; reż: Jan Rybkowski; wyk: Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Andrzej Chrzanowski, Teresa Lipowska, Jan Englert i inni 11:30 Ginące światy; odc.11/14 Most duchów (cz.1); (Mundos perdidos); 2000 serial dok. prod. hiszpańskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 W zgodzie z Naturą; magazyn 12:45 Klan; odc.754; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan; odc.755; telenowela TVP 13:35 Podróż za jeden uśmiech; odc.1 Pechowy dzień; serial TVP 14:05 Zawodowy list gończy; odc.16; magazyn dla młodzieży 14:25 Laboratorium; magazyn 14:40 Ludzie wśród ludzi; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Wyprzedzić chorobę; magazyn 15:30 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 16:00 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2057; serial prod.USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Plebania; odc.349; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Na żywo; widowisko publicystyczne 18:40 Motoexpress TV 19:00 Wieczorynka; Misiowanki; odc.10-Jubilat 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Agentka o stu twarzach; odc.22 -ost.; serial produkcji USA /za zgodą rodziców/ 21:15 Z pierwszej ręki 22:05 Sprawa dla reportera 22:40 Szerokie tory; reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 23:10 Monitor Wiadomości 23:25 Biznes raport 23:35 Pegaz 00:05 Sytuacje rodzinne; Córka albo syn; 1979 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (71'); reż: Radosław Piwowarski; wyk: Eugeniusz Priwiezencew, Joanna Pacuła, Jadwiga Walewska, Janina Tur-Kiryłow 01:15 Cztery kąty z wyobraźnią; Pokój do pracy; magazyn poradnikowy 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Plecak pełen przygód; odc.1; 1993 serial prod.polsko-fińskiej; reż: Janusz Dymek; wyk: Anna Majcher, Maciej Orłoś, Adaś Siemion, Eugenia Herman i inni 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kangurek Hip-Hop; Łoś; serial anim.prod.polskiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygody kota Filemona; Turniej; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.138; serial TVP /stereo/ 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama: 9:00, 10:00, Prognoza pogody:9:30 10:20 Przystanek praca 10:35 Marzenia Marcina Dańca; Dziś są moje imieniny 11:25 Ile jest życia; odc.2/10 Sprawa wyboru 12:15 Kabaretowe kawałki 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc.391 Drugi prekursor; telenowela TVP 13:45 Mroczny rycerz; odc.24/26 Skorpion; serial prod.angielsko-nowozelandzkiej zgodą rodziców 14:35 W krainie władcy smoków; odc.11/26; serial produkcji polsko-austarlijsko-chińskiej 15:00 Historia Ziemi; odc.2/8 Głębiny oceanów; serial dok.prod.angielskiej stereo 16:00 Panorama 16:23 Pogoda 16:30 Alkimja; recital Justyny Steczkowskiej 16:55 Inny to nie znaczy obcy-800 lat Gminy Żydowskiej we Wrocławiu 17:20 Złoty interes; widowisko 17:50 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; odc.24; teleturniej 19:30 Reporterzy Arte; Przyszywane babcie; 2002 film dokumentalny prod. niemiecko-francuskiej 20:00 Druga miłość; Used People; 1993 film obyczajowy prod.USA; reż: Beeban Kidron; wyk: Shirley MacLaine, Marcello Mastroianni 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:40 Zakręty losu; Zatańcz ze mną; Do you wanna dance?; 1997 komedia romant.prod. USA; reż: Michael A. Nickles; wyk: Robert Costanzo, Robert Krantz 00:25 Mandela - żywa legenda /1/; film dok.prod.ang. 01:15 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas; odc.10/23; serial prod.kanadyjskiej dla dorosłych 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Echa Dnia 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Puls Stolicy (powt.) 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Gość Dnia 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:00 Kulturalny Wywiad: "Bożena Kulczyńska" (powt.) 16:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Rozmowa Dnia 17:00 Bądź zdrów!; magazyn prozdrowotny 17:30 Kurier 17:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:05 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier Kulturalny 18:45 Saga rodów - Ród Blochów; program ukazujšcy dzieje znanych rodów warszawskich 19:05 5 minut o ... 19:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 19:30 Telezakupy 19:45 Rozmowa Dnia 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:55 Echa Dnia 21:15 Eurotel 21:30 Kurier Gospodarczy 21:50 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 22:15 Patrol Trójki 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier Sportowy 22:55 Studio Pogoda 23:05 Do tanga trzeba dwóch; film fabularny prod. argentyńskiej, 1998, za zgodą rodziców 00:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7.00 Puchar Świata w Siatkówce Kobiet - mecz Polska - Argentyna 9.00 Bar bez granic - reality show 9.30 Idol 3 - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 10.45 Bar bez granic - reality show 11.30 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 12.30 Samo Zycie (278) - serial obycz. pol. (powt.) 13.00 Serca na rozdrożu (12) - telenowela argent. 13.55 Czułość i kłamstwa (79) - serial obycz. pol. 14.25 Power Rangers (44) - serial SF USA 14.50 Transformery - serial anim. 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (149) - serial kom. pol. (powt.) 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja - rep. 16.30 MacGyver (105) - serial sens. USA 17.30 Hugo Express - program dla dzieci 17.55 Bar bez granic - reality show 18.30 Informacje, Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Gliniarz z dżungli 2 (28) - serial przygod. USA 20.15 Bar bez granic - reality show 21.00 Samo Życie (279) - serial obycz. pol. 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.40 Eksperyment Jasnowidz (2) - magazyn 22.40 Z archiwum X (63) - serial sens. USA 23.45 Biznes Informacje 0.05 Prognoza pogody 0.15 Graffiti - program publ. 0.30 Puchar Świata w Siatkówce Kobiet - mecz Polska - Argentyna 2.30 (na żywo) Aquaz Superchat 4.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 5.40 Prawdziwa miłość (42/90) - telenowela meks. (powt.) 6.30 Telesklep 7.10 Córka przeznaczenia (99/110) - telenowela meks. (powt.) 8.00 Ścieżki miłości (148/219) - telenowela meks. 8.50 Action Man - serial anim. 9.15 (na żywo) Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.15 Telesklep 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 12.15 Na Wspólnej (184) - serial obycz. pol. (powt.) 12.45 Savannah (1/34) - serial obycz. USA 13.45 Action Man - serial anim. (powt.) 14.10 Brzydula (102/169) - telenowela kolumb. 15.00 Nikita (45/96) - serial sens. USA 16.00 TVN Fakty, Pogoda 16.10 Córka przeznaczenia (100/110) - telenowela meks. 17.00 Kropek 17.10 Prawdziwa miłość (43/90) - telenowela meks. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Na Wspólnej (185) - serial obycz. pol. 20.40 Prawdziwe historie: Złamana przysięga - film obycz. USA 2000 (115 min) 22.35 Cela - rep. 23.10 TVN Fakty Wieczorne 23.35 Co za noc - magazyn 0.05 Kasia i Tomek - serial kom. pol. (powt.) 0.35 Druga twarz - program rozrywkowy 1.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6.10 Strefa P - program muzyczny 6.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 Super Mario Bros 2 - serial anim. (powt.) 8.30 Robocop - serial anim. 9.00 Podwójna akcja - as wywiadu (7) - serial przygod. amer.-nowozel. (powt.) 9.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial kom. USA (powt.) 10.00 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn 10.30 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 11.00 Cud milości (34) - telenowela peruw. (powt.) 11.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Modna moda - magazyn 12.30 Droga do sławy (1) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 13.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Crime Story - serial krym. USA 15.30 Artur - serial anim. 16.00 Hoboczaki - serial anim. 16.30 Cud miłości (35) - telenowela peruw. 17.30 Ja się zastrzelę (20) - serial kom. USA 18.00 Reporter - magazyn reportaży 18.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial kom. USA (powt.) 19.00 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Partnerki (11) - serial kom. USA 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 21.30 Więcej niż wszystko - dramat sens. USA. 1986 (90 min) (powt.) 23.20 Zatopieni - thriller USA, 2000 (91 min) 1.05 X Laski - magazyn erotyczny 1.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.25 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 2.50 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 3.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.45 Telesklep 7.30 Drew Carey Show (25/80) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 8.00 Alf (64/100) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 8.30 Tajemnice pocałunku (83/99) - telenowela meks. (powt.) 9.20 Cena miłości (19/95) - telenowela meks. (powt.) 10.15 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.05 Mission Impossible (22/35) - serial sens. USA (powt.) 12.00 Mała księżniczka (31/175) - telenowela meks. 12.55 Telesklep 14.25 Tajemnice pocałunku (84/99) - telenowela meks. 15.20 Cena milości (20/95) - telenowela meks. 16.10 Norman w tarapatach 3 (10/22) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 16.40 Alf (65/100) - serial kom. USA 17.10 Gliniarze na motorach (8/23) - serial sens. niem. (powt.) 18.10 Mission lmpossible (23/35) - serial sens. USA 19.10 Drew Carey Show (26/80) - serial kom. USA 19.40 Norman w tarapatach 3 (11/22) - serial kom. USA 20.10 Wyścig z mordercą - film krym. USA, 1995 (115 min) 22.05 Ścigany (9/22) - serial sens. USA 23.05 Morderczy instynkt - horror USA, 2000 (105 min) 1.00 Dopuszczalne ryzyko - thriller amer.-kanad., 2001, (100 min) 2.40 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:00 Wiadomości 06:00 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic; "Jadalnia w Pałacu Poznańskiego" 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc.525 Czarne rogi (25'); telenowela TVP 08:50 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Kolorowy świat Pacyka; odc.4/15 Papierowy wiatr; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:10 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; O tańczących butach 09:20 Kuchnia wróżki; Południowiec dla Tomka 09:35 Niebezpieczna Zatoka; odc.35/66 Otwarta księga; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 10:00 Panorama 10:05 360 stopni dookoła ciała; Zobaczyć więcej 10:25 Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie; odc.6 Obawa przekroczenia norm społecznych 10:45 Szaleństwa medycyny; Śmierć choroby /ospa/ 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Słowo daję; Tak się żyje we Lwowie 11:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Polska karta 12:40 Gościniec 13:10 Złota Setka Teatru TV; Kordian cz.2; 1993 autor: Juliusz Słowacki (74'); reż: Jan Englert; wyk: Michał Żebrowski,Andrzej Łapicki,Joanna Trzepiecińska 14:25 Dokument; Zrabowana młodość; 2003 film dok.Teresy Olearczyk (26') 14:50 Przeboje na orkiestrę; Bela Bartok:7 tańców rumuńskich 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Raj; magazyn katolicki 15:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Kolonialny smak; magazyn 16:00 Złotopolscy; odc.525 Czarne rogi (25'); telenowela TVP 16:30 Szerokie tory; reportaż Barbary Włodarczyk 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; O tańczących butach 17:45 Kuchnia wróżki; Południowiec dla Tomka 18:00 Niebezpieczna Zatoka; odc.35/66 Otwarta księga (25'); serial prod.kanadyjskiej 18:25 Ostoja; Ostoja 18:45 Gościniec 19:15 Dobranocka; Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami; serial animowany prod. czeskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:06 Pogoda 20:09 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc.525 Czarne rogi (25'); telenowela TVP 20:35 Antkowiak; film dokumentalny Grażyny Pieczuro (39') 21:15 Złota Setka Teatru TV; Kordian cz.2; 1993 autor: Juliusz Słowacki (74'); reż: Jan Englert; wyk: Michał Żebrowski,Andrzej Łapicki,Joanna Trzepiecińska 22:30 Zrabowana młodość; 2003 film dok.Teresy Olearczyk (26') 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Pogoda 23:30 Z pierwszej ręki 00:15 Film animowany; Mój dom 00:25 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes raport 00:45 Gościniec; magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 01:15 Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami; serial animowany prod. czeskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:04 Pogoda dla kierowców 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc.525 Czarne rogi (25'); telenowela TVP 02:35 Antkowiak; film dokumentalny Grażyny Pieczuro (39') 03:20 Złota Setka Teatru TV; Kordian cz.2; 1993 autor: Juliusz Słowacki (74'); reż: Jan Englert; wyk: Michał Żebrowski,Andrzej Łapicki,Joanna Trzepiecińska 04:30 Zrabowana młodość 05:00 Pod batutą Krzysztofa Pendereckiego; Ludwig van Beethoven :Prometeusz op.43 05:35 Monitor Wiadomości 05:50 Biznes raport 06:00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ (PREMIUM) 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu - magazyn 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Billy Bob Thornton - film dokumentalny USA 2002 08:50 Książę w Nowym Jorku - komedia USA 1988 10:45 Płytki facet - komedia obyczajowa USA/Niemcy 2001 12:35 11.09.01 - film dokumentalny Francja 2002 14:45 Skok - film obyczajowy Polska 1967 16:20 Iris - dramat Wielka Brytania/USA 2001 17:55 Włamanie na śniadanie - komedia kryminalna USA 2001 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu - magazyn 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Świat gliniarzy (4) - serial kryminalny USA 2002 21:55 Przyjaciele 9 (2) - serial kom. USA 22:30 Rodzina Addamsów II - komedia USA 1993 00:10 Byliśmy żołnierzami - film wojenny USA/Niemcy 2002 02:30 Uwaga: Ocenzurowane przez rodziców - film obyczajowy USA 2002 04:00 Cztery pory roku - film psychologiczny Polska 1984 HALLMARK 04:15 Gorączka nocy: Kim była Geli Bendl? - dramat USA 1994 06:00 Spadkobiercy Emmy Harte (3) - serial obycz. Wielka Brytania 1986 07:45 Patron kłamców - dramat USA 1998 09:30 Zakazane terytorium - film biograficzny USA 1997 11:15 Spadkobiercy Emmy Harte (3) - serial obycz. Wielka Brytania 1986 13:00 Powrót do Providence (3) - serial obycz. USA 1998 13:45 Dr Quinn (119) - serial obycz. USA 1994 14:30 Patron kłamców - dramat USA 1998 16:00 Zakazane terytorium - film biograficzny USA 1997 17:45 Powrót do Providence (3) - serial obycz. USA 1998 18:30 Dr Quinn (119) - serial obycz. USA 1994 19:30 Spotkać białego psa - film obycz. USA 1993 21:15 Okno na podwórko - thriller USA 1998 23:00 Biograf - dramat Wielka Brytania 2000 00:45 Spotkać białego psa - film obycz. USA 1993 02:30 Okno na podwórko - thriller USA 1998 HBO 04:30 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (11) - serial fantastyczny USA 1999 05:20 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (12) - serial fantastyczny USA 1999 06:30 Ewolucja - komedia USA 2001 08:10 Kogel-mogel - komedia Polska 1988 09:55 Bananowa liga - komedia Kanada 2001 11:25 Szczeniacka miłość - dramat USA 2002 13:10 Na planie - film dokumentalny USA 2003 13:45 Agenci w spódnicach - komedia Niemcy 2001 15:25 Stowarzyszenie umarłych poetów - dramat USA 1989 17:30 Ogłoszenie - komedia Wielka Brytania 2000 19:00 Pauline i Paulette - film obyczajowy Belgia/Francja/Holandia 2000 20:25 Cinema, cinema (45) - magazyn filmowy USA 2003 21:00 Ewolucja - komedia USA 2001 22:40 Kariera Nikosia Dyzmy - komedia Polska 2002 00:25 Motyle - dramat USA 2001 02:05 Trudny wybór - dramat Wielka Brytania 2000 04:00 Podglądając Hollywood - film dokumentalny USA 2002 EUROPA EUROPA 14:00 14 lipca - komedia Francja 1933 15:30 Szary obywatel - dramat Szwecja 1995 17:00 Życie zamku - komedia Francja 1966 18:35 Bez krzyku - dramat Francja 1991 20:00 Syndrom uwięzienia Francja 2001 20:10 Brzoskwinie Wielka Brytania 1964 20:30 Upadły anioł - thriller Hiszpania 1997 22:05 Francuska ruletka - komedia Francja/Szwecja 1997 23:55 Pułapka - dramat Czechy 1998 02:00 Malgaska przygoda Wielka Brytania 1944 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Europa Europa z 2003 roku